


A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, angt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil hates Thanksgiving, well he hates all Holidays. They just remind him how alone he really is.And that won't change this year, despite the fact he's dating the other sides.Right?





	A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving

Virgil was alone in what was beginning to be known as his room.

 

It wasn’t the darkest corner of the mind palace as it use to be, instead it was a room that Roman had created for him where the sides could be in there without feeling negative effects. 

 

Roman had a created a room like this for each side so that they could spend more time together and even have sleepovers. (This became especially convenient after all of them had gotten together.)

 

Virgil laid on his bed and looked at the room he was beginning to find a real sense of comfort in. 

 

It was the end of November meaning Thanksgiving, and that meant time to be around people all day and eat a bunch of food and Virgil hated it.

 

Well usually, it was a time for family which meant people, which meant that it was in his job to think over every detail and social interaction Thomas had over the day and make decisions to keep him safe. 

 

It’s also a BS American Holiday where people celebrate everything they have and eat more food than the need while there’s people in the rest of the world, and in the US, starving. And the Holiday was started by people who would later go on to betray Native Americans and has a long messed up History. 

 

Oh and every year it reminded Virgil of the crippling loneliness that plagued his life.

 

Holidays use to be a harsh reminder of how alone Virgil was and how he would never fit in with the others. Thomas would obviously be celebrating them with family and the sdes would spend the day together eating and laughing. 

 

Virgil, on the the other hand, would spend the day locked up in dark part of the mind palace alone and would try to sneak into the kitchen to grab some left over food that Patton and Logan would make for the occasion. It was at the time he would peek into the commons room and see the sides all together laughing and smiling and he would let himself dream what that would be like.

 

But then he would shake his head, those were silly thoughts. He wasn’t like them, he would just ruin the day with his personality and they would all suffer through, which was obviously why the never invited him in the first place. 

 

After grabbing food he would do the only thing that would make him smile during this abomination of holiday: watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special. 

 

It was a silly thing, but Virgil couldn’t deny the smile that would go on his face everytime he would watch the silly TV special. 

 

He even enjoyed the educational special where all of them were on a boat, though nothing can compare to the adventures of Charlie and his friend Linus making there own dinner filled with junk food and toast to impress these other kids. And of course Snoopy and Woodstock’s adventures in setting up the meal. Oh how he loved that little dog and his bird friend. (He even had a stuffed animal version of snoopy that Patton gave him when they six, that he slept with every night he was alone and would hold him as he watched any Charlie Brown movie) 

 

Either way he was sitting alone in his room waiting for the others to start eating so he could grab some food and watch the special, because even though they were dating now, they wouldn’t ask him to be there, right?

 

Well that turned out to be wrong as in the next few minutes he heard a knock on his door. 

 

He looked at the door in confusion but he went up to answer it nonetheless. 

 

He opened the door and saw Patton standing on the other side smiling at him. 

 

“Virgil! Dinner’s almost ready! You ready to come downstairs and enjoy some food?”

 

Virgil looked at him in shock, “Join you I-” Stuttered out the trait. Patton didn’t seem to hear him.

 

“Come on, or Princey will eat all the food!” Said Patton grabbing Virgil’s hand and pulling him downstairs. 

 

Virgil let himself be pulled along, still in too much shock to ask any questions. 

 

Soon enough he was downstairs with Patton and was able to look at the feast the logical and moral trait had put together. 

 

“There you are Virge, we were wondering where you had went off too. We’re glad Patton was able to find you.” Said Roman putting the last plate of food on the table. 

 

He looked up and saw that Virge was still staring at the table. 

 

“Well just don’t stand there. Take a seat!” 

 

Virgil complies at sat down at the end of the table that didn’t have any indication that one of the others will sit there. 

 

The meal began and the sides all began to eat. Three of them began to talk bt Virge was unable to do anything besides take a bit of food and even then all he did was pick at it. He was too shocked to really eat.

 

“You okay there angel? You’ve hardly eaten.” Virgil looked up and saw them all looking at him concern in their eyes. 

 

“I-I’m fine I guess this is just a lot.” There was no use in lying, they would eventually find out anyway. 

 

“Elaborate. I do not understand what you mean by that.” Said Logan, the confusion on his face matching the confusion on the other three. 

 

Virgil sighed and decided he should just get this over with. 

 

“It’s just that with every holiday, before this one, I would spend them alone in my old room while you were all out here celebrating. And now you’ve just invited me like it’s no big deal, well it kind of is. Look just because we’re all getting along no and are together and all that doesn’t mean you have to invite me. I mean I already ad tonight wore by not being able to handle being around my own boyfriends well. Let’s just end this so I can go to my room so can celebrate like I usually do. It’s just better if some things don’t change, ok?”

 

The others looked at him in shock. Patton even looked like he was about to cry. 

 

“Virgil dear, we’re sorry.’” Said Roman. Which surprised Virgil, it was rare to see Roman apologize. 

 

“We never meant to isolate you, definitely not to the point you think that we don’t want to celebrate with you. If you desire to be alone we will not stop you, but please don’t think we don’t want to be near you. We never have, not even when we thought you were just anxiety. We just thought you didn’t like us. So we never asked, I feel it’s safe to say that we all regret that.” Said Patton, sounding the most serious Virgil had ever heard him. 

 

“Patton it isn’t  just your guys fault. I was the one who acted tough to keep you all away. And the funny thing is that I don’t regret making myself dark if that what it takes to keep my guard up, if it means to protect Thomas.”

 

“But you don’t need too.” Said Logan, finally speaking. “Well at the very least you don’t need your guard to always be up, especially around us, we love you. And even then we didn’t even attempt to talk to you, which was based on short sighted assumptions on our part and we’re sorry about that Virgil.” Said Logan. 

 

“Virgil dear, we love you and our time spent together is absolutely amazing, but as Patto said, if you truly do wish to spend holidays alone you may, but if you're just scared that you’re just ruining our time or some nonsense like that than you are mistaken.”   
  


Virgil didn’t know what to say. He just looked to them and began to tear up slightly. He looked down to wipe up the tears and he looked up h saw that the other three were looking at him and Patton had his arms open for a hug. 

 

Virgil accepted and got up in order to hug Patton. 

 

The other two joined the hug and all four of them stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying being close to each other. 

 

After those minutes they began to pull away but no one made  move to sit down again, the meal forgotten in the emotional moment. 

 

“I do have a question Virgil.; how did you spend your previous Thanksgivings? Did you just spend the like other nights or did you have something you like to do? Because maybe we can do it together if you find the pleasant.” Said Logan.

 

“Well I usually watch the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special, but that really silly I kno. I doubt you guy want to watch it. I-”

 

“It sounds lovely Virge. Would you like to put it on in here We can eat while we watch it.” Said Patton his voice soft but sweet. 

 

“That sounds amazing actually.” Said Virgil, a bit of a sweet smile forming on his face. 

 

“Great! You grab some food, and we’ll get it everything ready.” said Patton, excitedly. Then all three of them went off and Virgil smile grew ever so slightly and got himself some food. 

 

When they were all ready they all got some more food and sat in the living room surrounded by blankets and got close to each other. Just as they ere about to start Virgil realized he was missing something. He sunk down really quickly and grabbed his stuffed Snoopy, to happy to be worried about the others laughing at him for it, at least at the moment. 

 

If the others cared they didn’t say a thing about it. After he got himself resituated they started the episode and Virgil felt himself getting lost in the events on the screen and the warmth of the food and his boyfriends and he truly felt at peace, even for this moment. 

 

As the show went on he let out a content sigh. 

 

Yeah maybe thanksgiving isn’t as bad as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
